


Thanks For The Chance:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Party, Cleanup/ Cleaning Up, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Family, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Risk Taking/Taking A Risk, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After the Christmas Party, Steve & Junior do the cleanup, They have a chat, Was it a good one?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	Thanks For The Chance:

*Summary: After the Christmas Party, Steve & Junior do the cleanup, They have a chat, Was it a good one?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

“Did you have a good time, Junior ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett asked his new colleague, roommate, & friend, as they cleaned up after the party. The Young Seal nodded, & answered him with this response. He was thinking back to the past year, & what it brought him.

“Yes, Sir...I mean, Steve”, He amended, as Steve gave him that look. He continued on to say, “Thank you for this chance, I mean, I know you are taking a risk on me, But, Thank you”, The Handsome Man said to the older seal. Steve looked at his protégé in shock, & said this.

“Junior, You earned the spot, Plus, You helped us save Danny, & didn’t panic, I could never repay you for that, So, Thank you”, The Hunky Brunette said, & thought back to that awful day, when Danny was shot. Junior smiled, & nodded. Another an hour of silence came, as they continued to work, The Young Man asked this, confirming what he already knew.

“We’re ohana, Right ?”, Junior asked with worry eyes, & Steve smiles, & nodded, saying this, “Yes, Always, & forever, Junes”. That made the young seal happy, cause he found people to belong to, & a group to call family, & would sacrifice anything for them.

The End.


End file.
